noughtsandcrossesfandomcom-20200214-history
Callie Rose Hadley
Callie Rose McGregor-Hadley was the daughter of Callum McGregor (who was hung before she was born) and Sephy Hadley. Her birthday is the 14th of May. Birth Callie was concived when the Liberation Militia kidnapped Sephy. Callum and Sephy spent one night together while everyone else was out. Soon after, Sephy escaped (with Callums help) and Callum was hung. Sephy chose to let Callie live instead of saving Callum when offered by her father. Callum agreed with this. Callie was born in between two of the books, Noughts and crosses and Knife Edge. Sephy sent out a birth report in the newspaper about the birth of Callie, the day before they were supposed to leave the hospital, she did this to show her father that she was not going to disappear and to show everyone that she is proud of her daughter.However, after this Callie got breathing problems, and had to be put into the special care unit. People who had read the birth announcement now knew where Callie and Sephy were. Sephy's sister Minerva came to visit and asked if there mother could come to visit. Later that week when there mother came along, she offered for them to stay at her house. Sephy accepted, but later in the week Meggie McGregor, Callum's Mother came along and offered for Sephy to live at hers. Sephy later accepted Meggie's offer and callled her mother to say she would not be able to go to hers, she decided to stay with Meggie because Meggie had no one else. Suffocation When Callie was a baby Sephy suffered from severe depression. The only thing that mattered to her was her daughter. While the song Rainbow Child played on the radio Sephy sung along holding Callie (her rainbow child) to her. However, Sephy held Callie to tight and she couldn't breath. Meggie came in and tried to save Callie with CPR. Sephy called an ambulance and Callie was taken to hospital. Callie recovered but Sephy was taken away until her depression got beter. In this time Meggie looked after Callie and became like a mother to her. Meggie felt as if her children had come back to her. She didn't take Callie to visit Sephy once, wanting Callie all for herself. In this time Sephy greatly missed her daughter. When Sephy came home she found that her baby was closer to Meggie than her she arranged to move in with Jasmine. Meggie couldn't stand the thought of being separated from Callie and told Sephy that if she left she would go to the social services about her. Sephy and Callie were forced to stay. Meggie regretted this for the rest of her life because Sephy hated her for it and the two were never close again. Primary School Meeting Jude Callie Rose met Jude when she was riding her bike, she turn a corner and there she saw him. Callie thought it was stange that she couldn't tell Sephy that she saw him. Jude didn't tell her the truth about Callum. Jude and Callie Rose had a close relationship afterwards. When Callie became 13 Jude told her the truth about Callum and Jude asked her to join the L.M. Callie Rose said yes as she wanted to everything her uncle told her. Callie Rose hated her mum because she told her lies. Finding Out the Truth The Liberation Militia Tobey and Lucus Suicide Bombing The Shooting Jasmine's Will jasmines will turned out to be a pile of shit.﻿ Whoever wrote the previous sentance has used offensive language and has vandalised this page - if you have any knowledge about jasmine's will then please edit this. Appearances Noughts and Crosses - Mentioned only Knife Edge Checkmate Double Cross﻿ Category:Mixed Race Category:Characters Category:Heathcroft High School Category:Females Category:Hadley Family Category:McGregor Family Category:Liberation Militia